


(coffee's for closers)

by tiffaniesblews



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Bakery and Coffee Shop, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, POV Zuko (Avatar), Winter, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, katara is a nurse you cannot change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffaniesblews/pseuds/tiffaniesblews
Summary: Zuko works at his uncle's bakery/tea shop. Every morning, he wakes up at 5:00am and is at work by 5:45, like the good worker that he is. Usually, it's the same.Except for when a new customer comes to The Jasmine Dragon that takes a liking to Zuko.Do girls usually come back to tea shops everyday for their regulars, or is Zuko just completely over thinking?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 13
Kudos: 163





	(coffee's for closers)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the @atlawinterfest2020 over on Tumblr. My giftee is @lampurpleart (also on tumblr)! 
> 
> Title of works comes from Fall Out Boy's "(coffee's for closers)", because.... do we expect anything less from me at this point?

Zuko hated winter.

He hated waking up at 5:00 every morning to a cold, dark apartment that just reminded him of his constant loneliness. He hated rolling out of bed, then running to the bathroom where he would start a shower, waiting for the water to heat up as quickly as possible just so he could get some semblance of warmth on his body.

Though he hated winter, hated waking up before the sun was up, he didn’t actually mind the holiday season, especially the business it brought to his uncle’s bakery and tea shop. 

The Jasmine Dragon was already popular by city standards, known for being one of the best bakeries and tea shops in town. During the warmer seasons, it was known for its iced tea lattes and macaroons that made one’s mouth water. During the winter season, people swarmed to the bakery for delicious breads, cookies, muffins and more. Before the holidays, so many regulars would call weeks in advance to place an order for a famous pie, or for bulks of tea bags to send home for family get-togethers. 

But the holiday season was over now, and it was already mid-January by the time Zuko woke up again at 5:00am to get ready for another shift at The Jasmine Dragon. 

He rolled out of bed, ran to the bathroom, turned the water temperature up as high as it would go and took a quick shower. Wrapped in a towel, he headed back to his room where he dressed for the day before finally leaving his tiny apartment with a bag slung over his shoulder to walk through this chilly Tuesday, January morning. Luckily, the snow had already melted, so Zuko didn’t have to worry about slipping and sliding over the sidewalk. Not only that, he was lucky he lived less than a mile from The Jasmine Dragon, or this commute would have been the absolute worst. 

At 5:45 on the dot, Zuko unlocked the front doors to the shop and made his way to the office in the back where his Uncle Iroh was already sitting reading the newspaper.

“Good morning, Zuko,” Iroh greeted, looking up from the column he was reading and giving his nephew a warm, welcoming smile. “Glad to see you’re in good spirits this morning, as usual.”

Zuko just hummed in return, placing his bag down on the ground and grabbing his apron to get started on baking. He waved to Iroh as he left the office and made his way to the kitchen, where Lee, the overnight baker, was hard at work.

“Ah, good you’re here,” Lee stated, turning away from the oven and looking at Zuko. “I think I can finish all this up, if you would like to get started on the displays and everything.”

“Need any more help?” Zuko asked, looking at the already completed goods piled neatly on the table. 

Lee shook his head. “Nope. I’m good.”

Zuko nodded before leaving the kitchen to get ready for the rest of the day. He got the till and the register ready, placed the tip jar at the top of the counter where people could see it, organized the display case, washed the machines. These were all menial tasks, Zuko thought, and they really helped to ease his mind.

An hour later, Zuko heard the bell to the front door ding. He looked up from what he was doing to see a girl walk in, wrapped in a big winter coat and scarf, her cheeks red from the cold.

“Uh, hi,” she said, looking over at Zuko. “You guys are open right?”

“Well, we technically don’t open for another fifteen minutes -” Zuko started, but Iroh came bursting out of the office.

“We can always help out an early bird!” Iroh exclaimed, clapping his hands at the girl. “For you to be here so early, you must have somewhere to be. Is that correct?”

“Oh, yes,” the girl replied, nodding shyly. “I’m a nursing student and I’m doing my clinical hours at the hospital a few streets away.”

“Get the girl what she wants, please,” Iroh told Zuko. “The system is almost always booted up this early, so there is no need to make her wait.”

Zuko nodded at his uncle who gave the girl a kind smile before heading into the kitchen to finish up with Lee. 

Sighing, Zuko turned to the girl. “What can I get you, then?”

“Just a jasmine tea with honey,” she said graciously, stepping up to the counter and fiddling with her bag to reach her wallet.

“Anything to eat?” Zuko asked, typing in the order. 

“Well… what do you recommend?” the girl asked, her blue eyes wide with anticipation. 

Zuko looked over at the display with muffins, danishes, and warm breads. “Any of this really. It’s all home made, so I guarantee it’s delicious.”

“Well, you might have to call me old fashioned,” the girl replied, grinning, “because I think I’ll just do a nice blueberry muffin.”

Zuko grinned in return. “One jasmine tea and a blueberry muffin it is. Your total is $3.50.”

The girl paid and then stepped back, waiting for Zuko to make her order, which he did as quickly as possible. 

“Well, thank you,” she stated as Zuko handed her the cup and baggie with the muffin. 

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Zuko replied, trying not to focus on her fingers brushing his as she took the cup from him. “And, uh, good luck at your clinicals.”

“Thank you!” she exclaimed, giving him a smile. 

With that, the girl left. 

“I see you staring,” Iroh said from behind, causing Zuko to jump. He winked at Zuko. “She could be a regular.”

“I was  _ not  _ staring,” Zuko corrected, “just… watching her leave. And maybe she will, who knows.”

Iroh just chuckled before leaving Zuko alone once more. 

Zuko on the other hand was, in fact, fixated on the girl who came in. Mostly because she was a new customer who looked him in the eye and didn’t wince at the scar that ran over his left eye, to his ear, and down his cheekbone. Most new customers wince when they look at Zuko before quickly gaining composure and placing their orders. Not this girl; she didn’t even bat an eye.

Sighing, Zuko heard Lee calling his name, so he turned away from the register, and his thoughts of the girl, and went over to help. 

Today, he thought, was going to be a long day.

* * *

Just like the day before, Zuko woke up at 5:00am and was at The Jasmine Dragon by 5:45, opening the door and making his way to the back to help as he always did. 

And, just like the previous morning, the bell rang at 6:45 and the girl from the day before is standing there, bundled up warmly with cash on her hand.

“You’re back,” Zuko noted, walking up to the register so he could take her order. 

The girl blushed slightly. “Yes, well, my clinical hours for this semester are Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, so I’m up nice and early.”

“Nursing is a lot of work,” Zuko replied, watching as she looked up at him. 

“Yes, it is,” she agreed, nodding. 

“Uh, so what can I get you?” Zuko asked, focusing on the register rather than the girl’s slowly reddening cheeks. 

“Jasmine tea with honey and a blueberry muffin,” she answered quickly. “That muffin was delicious by the way. So warm and fluffy.”

“Yeah, our baker Lee gets here nice and early to bake them,” Zuko answered, taking the cash from the girl’s hand to place in the till. “I’ll get your order.” 

Like the day before, the girl took a step back and waited for Zuko. And, like the day before, Zuko tried to ignore the fact that her fingers brushed his once again. 

She gave him one last grin and a thank you before making her way out the door to the street. Jin, the girl scheduled along with Zuko the morning, crept behind Zuko to watch her.

“She’s very pretty,” she noted looking up at Zuko to gauge his reaction, but he just shrugged. “Come on, Zuko, you can admit when a girl is pretty.

Zuko looked down at Jin, trying hard not to roll his eyes. “Fine. She is very pretty. Happy now?”

“Very,” Jin smirked. “Now, help me with this mop will you?”

Sighing, Zuko helped Jin fix the broken mop once more. 

Today was going to be another long day, Zuko knew. Especially since he had his grad classes later that day. Still, he’ll get through it. He always does.

* * *

Thursday morning, Zuko had come to expect the nursing girl by now. So, in order to save them both some trouble, he made her tea and got her muffin ready, placing them on the counter for her to take after she paid. 

At 6:45, right on time, she walked in, her eyes falling on the completed order sitting on the counter waiting for her.

“Hey, you remembered!” she exclaimed, handing Zuko the money with a wide grin on her face.

Zuko shrugged. “You said yesterday you have clinicals Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, so I thought I’d save you some time and get this ready for you so you don’t have to wait.”

“Well, that was very sweet of you,” she told him, grabbing the cup and muffin on the counter. “Seriously, you’re great.”

“Ah, well,” Zuko replied, waving his hand. He could feel his cheeks turning hot at her stare. 

“Well, have a great rest of your day!” she told him, already making her way out the door.

“You too!” he called after her.

She gave him one last smile before heading outside, bowing her head against the winter wind blowing past her. 

Zuko sighed, trying not to think about this girl who just magically appeared one day. He could do without the distractions, really. 

Thursday went by a lot quicker than the rest of the week had. Before he even knew it, Zuko blinked and it was 11:30 and it was almost time for him to head out. Though before he could even  _ dream  _ about freedom, Iroh made his way from the office with a grim look on his face.

“What is it, uncle?” Zuko asked, looking away from the machine he was washing. 

“Hide just called,” Iroh explained. “Seems to have come down with a stomach bug.”

“Oh,” Zuko replied, gripping the wash cloth in his hand. He knew what was coming. 

“Do you have class today, Zuko?” Iroh asked, shaking his head. “I don’t want us to be short staffed, and you don’t have to cover his whole shift, just part of it until Lee gets here.”

“No, I only have classes on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays,” Zuko answered, sighing slightly. “But sure, I can stay until about 5:00, if that helps?”

“Of course, of course!” Iroh agreed, nodding vigorously. “You have work to do for school, I’m sure, and I don’t want to keep you from that.”

“I’m fine, Uncle, really,” Zuko assured him. “As long as I get a nice break.”

Iroh chuckled. “Of course you can. I will go call Hide to assure him that he’s fine, and to take his time recovering. There’s a nasty bug going around, I hope he recovers soon.” 

With that, Iroh made his way back to the office and Zuko returned to cleaning the machine, no longer dreaming about his freedom. 

He didn’t mind helping out Iroh, especially after everything the old man has done for him. Iroh practically raised Zuko from the time he was thirteen years old, he was the reason Zuko was the man he was today. Still, Zuko did actually have a lot of work to catch up on, but he figured he could stay up late to do his work. Besides, isn’t that what grad school was all about? Procrastinating papers and projects to the day or two before they’re due and then pulling an all nighter to finish them? At least, that’s what Zuko had been telling himself. 

So, Zuko continued working for the next few hours, taking his half hour break at around 1:30, before continuing to man the register for the remaining hours of his shift.

At around 4:30, Zuko was at the register during a dull moment, leaning on the counter and watching the customers eat, drink, and talk with each other. The bell at the door rang and Zuko looked up to find the nursing girl and a girl with white hair walking into the shop, both bundled up against the cold. Quickly, Zuko stood up and smoothed out his apron, suddenly extremely self conscious of his appearance. 

“Hi again!” the nursing girl greeted, her face broken out into a wide grin as she waved at Zuko. 

“Hi,” Zuko replied, giving her a warm smile, trying not to focus on her friend who was watching with a smug expression. “You’re back today, huh?”

“Well, our clinical instructor let us go early today,” the girl explained with a small shrug. “And I was telling my friend here that you guys had the best drinks, so we figured why not reward ourselves.”

“Great, well welcome back,” Zuko stated, feeling his cheeks go hot. “So, uh, would you like your regular or would like to try something new?”

“Try something new!” the friend replied before Zuko’s regular could reply. “Let’s both try the matcha lattes!”

“Sure,” Zuko said, punching the order into the register. “Anything to eat?”

“The breakfast sandwiches look delicious,” the friend continued. “Let’s get two of those.”

“You got it,” Zuko replied. He gave the amount owed, and the friend paid for both girls. 

As Zuko walked away to make the drinks, heard the friend say, “Oh, Katara, he’s  _ cute _ ,” and the nursing girl, Katara, hiss back, “ _ Yue,  _ shush!”

Zuko hoped the red in his cheeks would fade before he delivered the girls their order at the table they decided to sit at. 

Quickly, Zuko completed the order and ran it over to the girls who were now seated together, discussing their hard day at the hospital.

“Thanks, so much!” Katara said as Zuko placed the cups and plates down in front of her and Yue. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Zuko replied. “I hope you guys like them. My uncle has been perfecting that particular drink over the past couple of months.”

“Your uncle?” Yue asked, tipping her head to the side and studying Zuko. 

“Oh, yeah, he owns this place,” Zuko explained. “I work here when I’m not at school.”

“So we have an in?” Yue teased, ignoring Katara rolling her eyes as she tried her drink. 

“Uhh,” Zuko stammered, his cheeks flushed. 

“Ignore her,” Katara told him, “Yue here just likes to cause trouble.”

“And Katara here tries her best to get me out of it,” Yue teased, sticking her tongue out at Katara, who just replied by sticking her tongue out in reply. 

“Well, I should get back to work,” Zuko told them. “I’ll leave you to it.” 

“Wait!” Katara called before he could walk away. “I’ve come here three days in a row, and never got your name. You don’t wear a name tag.”

Zuko looked down at his apron to see that Katara was right: his name tag must have disappeared somewhere in his closet without him noticing. 

“Oh, my name is Zuko,” he told her. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Zuko,” Katara said, giving him a warm smile. 

“Yeah, you too, Katara,” Zuko replied. “Let me know if you girls need anything else.”

The girls both nodded as Zuko walked away, trying very hard to push the butterflies in his stomach away. It was just a smile, it didn’t mean anything. 

And yet Zuko was someone who tended to overthink  _ everything.  _

Iroh let Zuko clock out around 5:00, and he passed the girls laughing at their table, their hands wrapped around the drinks. He gave them both a small smile and wave, but Yue called him over.

“Hey, why don’t you join us for a bit?” she asked him, already grabbing a chair from another table and placing it at the table. 

“Oh, I couldn’t intrude,” Zuko replied, shaking his head. “Really, we barely know each other.”

“But if you join us, then we will know each other,” Katara pointed out. She did have a point, one that Zuko could not argue with.

So, Zuko sighed slightly and took a seat with the girls, dropping his bag on the floor. 

“So, tell us,” Yue started, “what’s your story?”

“My story?” Zuko asked, arching his lone eyebrow, noticing that Yue was now studying the scar on the left side of his face. He couldn’t help but feel himself tense up.

“She means where do you go to school?” Katara explained, kicking Yue under the table. “You said something about attending classes?”

“Oh, yeah,” Zuko replied, feeling his shoulders relax slightly under Katara’s kind smile. “I graduated with a Bachelor’s in literature and journalism, and now I’m on track to get my Masters degree in journalism. I’m not really sure what I want to do yet, though.”

“So you like to read?” Yue asked, causing Katara to kick her again.

Zuko, though, just laughed. “Yeah, I like to read. And write. And do research on stuff that tends to bore everyone else.”

“Well I think that’s great,” Katara told him. 

“So, I’m assuming you girls are both nursing students?” Zuko asked, looking back and forth between the girls whose coats were now off, showing off their scrubs.

“Yep,” Katara answered. “We’re both in our last semester of nursing school, so we’re almost there.”

“Nice, congrats,” Zuko told them. “I’m sure it’s really tough.”

Yue nodded. “Of course, but I know I wouldn’t change it for the world. I’ve wanted to be a nurse since I was a little girl when I was diagnosed with this rare disease. They didn’t think I would make it, but here I am!”

“Oh wow,” Zuko replied, not really sure what else to say. Yue just grinned.

“I wanted to be a nurse since I was maybe ten,” Katara added. “My mom was a nurse.”

Zuko noted the word ‘was’ in Katara’s statement, but didn’t pursue the question. Katara would tell him what she meant if she wanted to.

“Well, I have a lot of work to do,” Zuko told them, already standing up. “I have an article due tomorrow that I haven’t even started.”

“Good luck!” Katara and Yue chorused, waving to Zuko as he picked up his bag from the floor.

Zuko tried not to notice the way Katara turned in his seat to watch him walk out of the shop. He really didn’t want to get his hopes up, especially if she was just being nice to him. 

* * *

**Zuko (6:32pm)** : Do girls usually go to the same coffee shop over and over again to see a guy or is that a cliche made up for romantic comedies?

**Toph (6:35pm)** : or extremely horny housewives

**Zuko (6:36pm)** : Toph.

**Toph (6:40pm)** : sorry, sorry. But how the hell should I know? 

**Toph (6:41pm)** : and don’t say because I’m a girl, because I have no idea.

**Zuko (6:45pm)** : Gee, thanks for the help. 

**Toph: (7:00pm)** : Why, who’s the girl?

**Zuko (7:01pm)** : No one, just some girl who’s come to the bakery three days in a row before her clinicals. It’s stupid just forget it.

**Toph (7:03pm)** : consider it forgotten

Zuko should have known that Toph wouldn’t help him with his situation. But, it was nice to try right?

Sighing, Zuko forgot about Katara, and got back to working on his homework. He had Friday and Saturday off from working at the bakery, and class Friday night, so he really needed to shift gears and focus. 

Focus.

**Toph (8:07pm):** is she pretty at least?

Zuko just sighed.

* * *

Sunday, Zuko got to wake up a little later than usual, as Iroh let him come in closer to 7:30 as opposed to 6:00am. Still, Zuko groaned when his alarm went off at 6:30am and he was already dreading the day ahead. 

When he got to The Jasmine Dragon at 7:30 on the dot, Iroh greeted him with his usual smile and Zuko got to work. He was so focused on cleaning the machines and the counter and helping Iroh with baking that he didn’t notice that almost two hours had gone by and it was almost 10:00. 

“Hey, Zuko,” Jin called, tapping him on the shoulder as he was focused on organizing the shelves behind the register. 

“What’s up, Jin?” Zuko asked, turning around to face her.

“Mind covering for me real quick?” she asked, grinning slightly. “Bathroom.”

Zuko nodded and made his way to the register, tapping the counter lightly with his knuckles as customers began to line up. He took a few orders, having to yell back to Lee in the back to help him out, before his eyes fell on a familiar face standing next in line. 

“Katara,” he said, a bit stunned. “Hi.”

She grinned. “Hi, Zuko.”

“What, uh, are you doing here on a Sunday?” he asked her, mentally kicking himself at how stupid, and somewhat desperate, he sounded. 

“I noticed you guys had a nice little study area,” Katara replied, showing Zuko the heavy backpack that was on her back. “So I decided to get something to eat and work for a bit. That’s okay, right?”

“Oh, of course,” Zuko nodded. “You want your usual?”

Katara laughed, already pulling her wallet out of her backpack. “You know me well, Zuko.”

Zuko avoided her eyes as he took her money. “I’ll walk it over to you.”

As Katara walked away, Jin came up next to Zuko. “Honestly, dude, you got it  _ bad _ .” 

“Shut up, Jin,” Zuko retorted, though he couldn’t deny the fact that there was red creeping up his neck and into his cheeks. “She’s just nice, that’s all.”

“Sure, sure,” Jin smirked. “Now, go make her drink and walk it over to her, though you should sit and get to know her a bit too, right Iroh?”

Zuko looked up from the display where he was grabbing the muffin to see Iroh standing at the counter, his eyes twinkling at his nephew. 

“I think I agree with Jin, here,” Iroh stated, chuckling. “Maybe you should take a small break. You’ve been working so hard.”

Zuko groaned as Jin just laughed, but he got Katara’s order ready before walking over to where Katara was now sitting at a booth, her books already strewn across the table.

She looked up at him as he approached, her eyes falling on the tea and muffin in his hands. “Thank you, thank you! I have a lab due in a couple of days, and this will definitely keep me motivated.”

“Yeah, sure,” Zuko replied, shifting slightly. 

She stared up at him, her brow furrowed slightly. “Would you, um, want to join for a bit? I really don’t want to start this paper, and you can be my excuse!”

“I’m on break now, so sure,” Zuko replied, sliding into the seat across from Katara, careful to not knock any of her books off the table. “Wow, you have a set up here.”

“Ugh, I know,” Katara groaned, placing her cup on the table. “My professor is super strict when it comes to labs, so I need to make sure I have every little detail down or else I get points off. And I have a test Friday that I need to study for.”

“Nursing school never ends, huh?” Zuko said, causing Katara to laugh. He felt his chest tighten in anticipation, trying not to think about how much he liked her laugh.

“Nope, but I wouldn’t change it,” Katara said. “I want to make my mom proud.”

“I’m sure she is,” Zuko assured her, but Katara’s eyes suddenly turned sad and he wasn’t really sure why.

“Maybe,” she said softly, raising a hand and wrapping it around the warm cup. “She was actually killed in a home invasion gone wrong when I was ten .”

“Oh, I am  _ so  _ sorry,” Zuko stated, a bit stunned. “That’s - well, that’s - awful.”

Katara waved her hand. “You didn’t know! No need to be sorry. But yeah, she was a nurse and I’ve always wanted to walk in her footsteps. Even though she’s not here, I know she’s proud of me no matter what. So, in a way, you were right.”

She gave him a reassuring smile, which Zuko did his best to return. He’s barely known this girl, and already she was telling him about her childhood traumas? This, he’s going to have to ask Toph about. 

“It’s a good thing I’m a good student,” Katara said, quickly changing the subject, and Zuko felt his shoulders relax. 

“You have to be in nursing, though, right?” Zuko asked. 

“Yep,” Katara nodded, now taking a sip of her tea. “Luckily, school always came naturally to me, so my dad wasn’t worried about me getting into college. My brother, on the other hand…”

“Oh, I feel like I need to hear this,” Zuko teased, leaning forward onto the table, his elbow resting on one of Katara’s large textbooks. 

“My brother Sokka is actually one of the smartest human beings I’ve ever met,” Katara replied, laughing again. “Seriously, he can do math in his head faster than anyone. But, he was diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia shortly after our mom died, and my dad was always away, and our grandmother is older, so he always struggled in school.”

“And now?” Zuko asked.

Katara grinned. “Graduated top ten percent of his class for mechanical engineering and is now working towards his Masters degree while working at a very prominent engineering company. Never underestimate Sokka.”

Zuko whistled. “Damn, good for him! If I ever meet him, I’ll know not to doubt him.”

“Well, what about you?” Katara asked, leaning over on her elbows. “You’re going for your Masters, I bet you were the smartest kid in school.”

“Nah.” Zuko waved his hand. “I actually almost didn’t graduate high school.”

“That sounds like a story,” Katara replied, cocking an eyebrow. “Only if you want to tell, of course.”

“Oh, well,” Zuko stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “I won’t get into the nitty gritty, but I was diagnosed with depression at fourteen, and we could never really figure out my meds, so I missed  _ a lot  _ of school. Barely engaged in school, barely did homework. Wasn’t until one of my favorite teachers told me she knew there was more to me that I worked towards turning it around in junior year.”

“Oh, wow,” Katara said, her kind eyes turning soft. “That’s hard, I can’t even imagine.”

“Yeah, well, my childhood trauma isn’t really a first date type deal,” Zuko said, without even realizing what he said. 

Katara’s lips quirked. “Is this a first date?”

“Wait, no, that’s not what I mean!” Zuko exclaimed, shaking his head. “This isn’t a date, I meant more like usually I wait until the third or fourth date before telling girls - you know what, I’m going to shut up now.”

Katara just laughed, throwing her head back joyfully as Zuko felt himself go bright red. 

“You dare laugh at my misery?” Zuko asked, slightly teasing.

“Uh, yeah, I do,” Katara replied, her cheeks flushed, eyes wrinkled with joy. “You’re cute, you know that, right?”

“I do now,” Zuko replied. “But, uh, if you  _ want  _ to get to a third or fourth date or whatever, would you like to go on a first  _ official  _ date?”

“Hmm, going on a date with a guy I met not even a week ago who works at the bakery I now frequent,” Katara stated thoughtfully, placing a finger on her chin. “I don’t know, Zuko, are you a murderer?”

“I can assure you I am not a murderer,” Zuko replied, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. “Or any type of criminal.”

“Then, yes,” Katara answered, smiling widely. “I would love to go on a first date with you.”

“Great, well, awesome,” Zuko replied, even though his heart was practically out of his ribcage.

“Hand me your phone,” Katara told him, holding her hand out. 

Zuko fished his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it, handing it to Katara who then typed furiously. 

“Now you have my number,” she told him, handing it back to him. The screen now showed Zuko Katara’s contact information. “I also took the liberty of texting myself so I had yours. Hope that’s okay?”

“More than okay,” Zuko told her, looking at just the right moment to see Jin motioning for him. “Hey, I think my break might be up.”

“Actually, I really need to start this paper,” Katara told him. “So, no worries. Text me soon?”

“Absolutely,” Zuko nodded.

She gave him one last smile before diving into her work. Slowly, Zuko made his way back to the counter, sliding his phone back in his pocket as he did. 

“So, did it go well?” Jin asked, leaning on the counter and batting her eyelashes.

“Yes, Jin, it went well,” Zuko replied, shaking his head at her. “Now, move over. Time for you to take your break and stop meddling with my love life.”

Jin just giggled, but did as she was told. 

As Zuko manned the register, he did his best not to stare at Katara who was now typing furiously on her laptop. He’ll just have to text her later.

* * *

**Zuko (3:21pm):** in case you wanted to know, I got the girl’s number

**Toph (3:34pm)** : there we go Sparky! 

**Toph (3:35pm)** : who’s the girl?

**Zuko (3:40pm):** she’s a nursing student and she comes to the bakery before clinicals every morning. She’s very nice.

**Toph (3:42pm)** : Don’t mess up! 

**Zuko (3:55pm)** : she already shared some of her childhood trauma 

**Zuko (3:56pm)** : that’s usually my job, so I feel pretty confident 

**Toph (4:00pm):** the bar is actually so low for you it’s insane 

**Toph (4:01pm):** but I’m happy for you dude

* * *

**Katara (6:07pm)** : I know you said you would text first, but I’m impatient, so I’m going to text you first. 

**Katara (6:07pm)** : My clinical schedule is a bit hectic, but I’m good for any night if you want?

**Zuko (6:10pm)** : I was actually just about to text you lol

**Zuko (6:11pm)** : I can do Thursday night if that works for you? 

**Zuko (6:11pm)** : No pressure or anything

**Katara (6:15pm)** : Trust me, there is no pressure haha, but sure Thursday works! I usually get out of clinicals at 5:30, so we can meet at 7-7:30?

**Zuko (6:17pm):** Want to say 7:30? And where would you like to go?

**Katara (6:18pm):** Sure! Gives me more time to wash off any weird bodily fluids.

**Zuko (6:20pm)** : Wow, I am so glad I know you’re a nursing student, or else I would have been VERY concerned! 

**Katara (6:21pm)** : LOL, I just realized how weird that sounded!

**Katara (6:21pm):** ANYWHO. As for where to go… how do you feel about ice skating?

**Zuko (6:23pm)** : Now should be a good time to tell you my depth perception in my left eye SUCKS so as long as you catch me if I fall, then sure!

**Katara (6:25pm)** : Will do, captain! So, Thursday @ 7:30?

**Zuko (6:30pm)** : Yep. I can always pick you up at your place?

**Katara (6:34pm)** : Since you have assured me that you are not a murderer, then sure! I’ll send you my address Thursday.

**Katara (6:36pm)** : (but be ready for my roommate, she WILL be asking you a lot of questions)

**Zuko (6:38pm)** : Is your roommate Yue? Because if so, then I’m prepared.

**Katara (6:42pm)** : Haha, no she is not! Actually, she’s my brother’s girlfriend. 

**Katara (6:43pm)** : She’s been taking taekwondo since she was 5, she’s a health and science major, and she WILL kick someone’s ass.

**Katara (6:44pm):** (and yes, she told me to tell you all that)

**Zuko (6:47pm)** : Oh, cool, so no pressure then, got it!

**Katara (6:49pm)** : Don’t worry, she’ll play nice!

**Katara (6:51pm)** : Anyways, I need to get back work. The grind never stops. Talk soon?

**Zuko (6:52pm)** : Yes, absolutely! And I’ll see you Tuesday morning, right?

**Katara (6:55pm)** : Bright and early! 

**Zuko (6:56pm)** : I’ll have your usual ready for you then 

**Katara (6:58pm):** You’re the best!!!

* * *

Despite the fact that Zuko saw Katara Tuesday, Wednesday  _ and  _ Thursday morning before her clinicals, he still could not wait for their first “official” date. Not only that, but they had been texting nonstop since Sunday, just a few updates here and there about work, school, shows they were watching, favorite colors… okay, mostly everything they  _ could  _ talk about. 

Really Zuko just wanted Uncle Iroh to stop smirking whenever Zuko started blushing as soon as Katara walked through the door. The old man had his fun, he can stop now!

“Zuko, you turn bright red whenever your eyes fall on that girl,” Iroh commented Thursday morning after Katara left with her tea in one hand and her muffin in the other. Iroh seemed to have missed that her cheeks were just as red as his. 

Zuko just huffed in return and went back to helping Lee finish baking the last of the baked goods. Iroh just chuckled. The old man really did love to insert himself into Zuko’s life, but Zuko couldn’t really be mad about that. 

Strangely enough, Zuko’s date with Katara felt like a little secret, one that he had to hold close to himself. It’s not that Iroh didn’t  _ know  _ about the date, since Zuko did tell him, but it was more that he just… wanted to save it for himself. In a way, it was sacred, a way for him to finally move on. Move on from what exactly, he’s not sure. 

So Thursday morning moved a colossally slow, and Zuko was practically dragging his feet towards the end of his shift. Finally, at around noon, Iroh let Zuko go.

“Have fun on your date, Zuko!” Iroh called from the office. “Let me know how it goes!”

Zuko grabbed a piece of banana bread and looked back at his uncle, stuffing the bread in his mouth. Through a mouth full of banana bread, he called back, “I will uncle!”

Still, Zuko had about seven hours to burn before he had to head out to pick up Katara. 

Luckily, he had plenty of work to catch up, so he sat at his desk in his room and got to work, trying not to stare at the time. Whoever said that time moves slowly when you watch it was right, though Zuko’s not actually sure if that’s the saying. 

* * *

At 7:23, Zuko stood in front of the apartment building whose address Katara had sent him an hour earlier. He wrung his hands, staring at the buzzer, trying to will himself to actually press it to be let up. Before he did, he checked his phone again to check which apartment, then took a deep breath, and pressed the button for Apartment 6A. 

The buzzer  _ buzzed _ for a second, before a female voice Zuko didn’t recognize answered.

“Yeah?” she said, and while it was not mean exactly, it wasn’t exactly welcoming either. “Before you answer, hit the button again to speak.”

Zuko did what he was told, then said, “Uh, I’m looking for Katara?”

“Oh, is this Zuko?” the girl asked.

“Yeah,” Zuko replied.

“I’ll buzz you in,” she told him. “Take a step back.”

So, Zuko took a step back and heard the door  _ buzz  _ again. Tentatively, he tried the door, finding that it opened easily, and he made his way into the building lobby. There was no welcoming desk, so Zuko made his way to the elevator to get to the sixth floor. Once there, Katara’s apartment was the first door on the left and Zuko stood in front, his heart pounding.

He raised his hand to knock on the door, but someone opened it before he had the chance. Standing inside was a girl about his height with short brown hair staring at Zuko with her eyebrows raised.

“You’re early,” she commented, stepping aside to let Zuko in. “So far, so good.”

“Let me guess,” Zuko said walking into the apartment, trying not to think about his beating heart, “you’re Suki?”

Katara told him her roommate’s name a few days ago, and Zuko was sure to commit it to memory.

“Very good!” Suki exclaimed, closing the door. “You’re doing okay in my book. Katara is almost done, so it’s just me and you right now.”

“Great,” Zuko said, looking around the apartment. 

It was small, but had enough room to fit two people. The kitchen was right inside the door, tidy enough for two college girls. A bit further was the living room with its droopy couch, and down the hall Zuko could only assume were the bedrooms and bathrooms. 

“So, what are your intentions with my dear friend Katara?” Suki asked, making her way past Zuko into the tiny living room and throwing herself onto the couch.

“Uh, to have a good night?” Zuko stuttered.

Suki raised her eyebrows. “Hmmm, interesting. Quick, first thing you noticed about Katara when she walked into the bakery!”

“Her cheeks were really red because it was cold outside,” Zuko replied quickly, though he absolutely despised his answer. Really, that  _ was  _ the first thing he noticed about her, but he could have come up with something better. 

Suki started to laugh. “I like you, Zuko, you’re all right.”

Zuko felt himself relax just as Katara made her way into the living room.

“Suki, are you harassing my date?” Katara asked, making her way over to Suki and grabbing the pillow out from under Suki and hitting her with it. 

“Hey! Just need to make sure you’re going out with someone nice,” Suki replied, blocking Katara. 

“And am I?” Katara asked, throwing the pillow back down on the couch. 

Suki looked at Zuko and smiled. “Yes. He passed the test.”

“Excellent,” Katara replied, flashing Zuko a warm smile. “Let me get my coat and gloves, then we can head out.” 

“Sure,” Zuko replied. He looked back at Suki, who was now motioning with her thumb across her neck. 

_ Don’t hurt her _ , she mouthed. 

Zuko nodded and mouthed back,  _ I won’t _ .

Katara came back over and grabbed Zuko’s hand, dragging him out the door as she bid her goodbye to Suki.

“Hope she didn’t scare you,” Katara said, shaking her head as they made their way on the elevator. 

“She didn’t,” Zuko lied. 

Katara grinned. “Oh she so did!”

“No way!” Zuko stated, shaking his head. “I was not threatened  _ at all. _ ”

“I’m going to kick her ass later,” Katara teased, giving Zuko a small shove. “She does this with everyone, don’t worry.”

“Who said I was?” 

Katara began to laugh. “Well, if this goes well and you meet my other friends, be ready for their antics as well.”

“You have  _ more  _ friends?” Zuko teased as they stepped off the elevator and into the lobby. “ _ You?  _ A nursing major?”

“Shut up!” Katara laughed, pushing Zuko out the door and onto the sidewalk.

Zuko felt his heart go light as he offered Katara his arm, which she took. Together, they walked down the street, arm in arm, towards the outdoor ice rink they had settled on.

“So, what are your other friends like?” Zuko asked as they walked. “Are they as terrifying - I mean - as amazing as Suki?”

“I’m  _ so  _ telling Suki you said that,” Katara teased, bumping her hip against his. “Well, we’re a bit of a tight knit group really. We’ve been friends a really long time.”

“Tell me about them,” Zuki said, smiling down at Katara. “Except Suki, since you already told me about her when we were texting.”

“Well, there’s my brother, Sokka, but I already told you about him,” Katara stated. “Then there’s Aang. He’s like a little brother to Sokka and me. He lived downstairs from us when we were growing up and we always hung out. Sweetest kid ever, really, and extremely astute as well.”

“So he’s important to you?” 

Katara shrugged. “They all are. But, yes, he’s important to me. Don’t worry, you don’t have competition.”

“Again, not worried,” Zuko teased. “So, it’s just you four?”

“Then there’s Toph, we met her a couple years ago,” Katara explained, but Zuko stopped in his tracks and looked at Katara.

“Toph Beifong?” Zuko asked, raising his lone eyebrow in surprise.

“Y-yeah?” Katara replied, her brows furrowed. “You know her?”

“Sure, I grew up with her,” Zuko replied, continuing to walk. “She told me she met a new group of friends, and she always  _ begged  _ me to join her, saying that I would get along with everyone, but…”

“But?” Katara looked up at him. 

Zuko just shrugged. “Maybe a second date answer?”

Katara grinned. “Okay, sure. But, now that you mention it, Toph  _ did  _ mention she had a childhood friend she wanted to invite to all of our social stuff. Then we would ask her and she would say, ‘Sparky said no because he’s stupid’.”

Zuko groaned. “Ugh, she called me Sparky?” 

“That explains why I didn’t put two and two together,” Katara laughed. “Is that what she calls you?”

Zuko nodded. 

“Ugh, she calls me Sugar Queen,” Katara told him. “Aang is Twinkle Toes because he’s light on his feet, Sokka is Snoozles because he sleeps a lot, and Suki… actually, I think she might be lowkey scared of Suki because she doesn’t have one for Suki.”

“Well, now that I know about you guys, maybe I can join you all?” Zuko asked, trying not to get his hopes up, but Katara grinned.

“Yes, I would love that,” she replied.

A few minutes of walking, they made it to the ice rink. Zuko, ever the gentleman, paid for his and Katara’s skates and the two sat down on one of the benches trying to stick their feet in.

“Why are these so hard to put on?” Zuko asked, shoving his foot in a skate with finality. When he looked up, Katara was already ready.

“I used to go skating a lot with my brother and Gran Gran,” she explained, turning a nice shade of red. 

Zuko chuckled and quickly finished with his other skate before the two finally made their way on the ice.

Right away, Zuko grabbed onto Katara’s arm for balance, and she looked at him with amusement. 

“Never done this before?” she asked, skating slowly besides Zuko.

“Uh, no,” Zuko answered, his grip on Katara’s arm tightening slightly. “Again, depth perception.”

“Well, hold on to me then,” Katara said gently, guiding Zuko towards the middle of the ice. “I won’t let you fall.”

_ Too late _ , Zuko thought to himself.  _ I’ve known you a week and you already did. _

Slowly, Katara and Zuko made their way towards the middle, Zuko trying to let go of Katara so she wouldn’t have to watch him, but Katara didn’t seem to mind. She took his hand in hers, and guided to and fro, never letting him go. Soon, Zuko felt confident on his feet as Katara showed Zuko how to move his feet, how to glide on the ice. Katara was nimble, and, unlike Zuko, never looked down at her feet. 

“See, you almost have it,” Katara cheered once she let go of Zuko’s hand and he skated away from her, his arms out for balance.

“I think I can handle this,” Zuko told her, feeling steady.

“You got this!” she cheered again and Zuko did a tiny loopty-loop. 

He stopped in front of Katara who was clapping and bowed, causing Katara to laugh again. 

Spirits, her laugh. He would do absolutely anything to keep hearing her laugh. 

After another hour, both decided they were done. They made their way off the ice, Zuko back to gripping Katara’s arm just in case, before heading over to the bench to put their shoes back on.

“So, that was way out of my comfort zone,” Zuko admitted, looking at Katara.

“Really?” Katara asked. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Honestly?” Katara nodded. “Because I would have agreed to anything you wanted to do.”

Katara flushed. “Yes, well, thank you.”

“You hungry?” he asked her, grabbing both of their skates. “I know a diner that’s around here. It’s really good. Or at least, I think it is, since the last time I went there was months ago with my sister.”

“You have a sister?”Katara asked as they made their way to the counter to put their skates away.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Zuko answered. “Her name is Azula, but we’re not… exactly close. We used to actually hate each other, but things changed.”

“I’m sorry,” Katara replied, her eyes soft as she looked up at Zuko. “You’re a complicated guy, aren’t you?”

Zuko couldn’t help it, he started to laugh. “Complicated is an understatement. Don’t worry, the more you get to know me, the more you’re going to want to run away.”

“Well, I  _ highly  _ doubt that,” Katara answered, giving Zuko a small shove. “Toph said very good things about  _ Sparky  _ so I bet Zuko is fine.”

“Still cannot believe we didn’t realize we had a friend in common,” Zuko said, shaking his head. “I even  _ told  _ her about you.”

“Really?” Katara asked, raising her eyebrows. 

“Though, now that I think about it,” Zuko said thoughtfully, “I didn’t tell her your name.”

“And there it is,” Katara teased. “Now come on, I’m hungry.”

Zuko let Katara drag him towards the diner that, evidently, Katara also knew.

“We’re kind of regulars,” Katara explained as they walked in.

Immediately, the hostess recognized Katara and brought them over to a table. 

Not much was said as they studied their respective menus, trying to decide on what to eat at almost 9:00pm. Zuko found himself comfortable with the silence, which he usually found awkward and stifling. Even when he sat at dinner with his uncle, he needed some sort of stimulation, whether it was just telling Iroh about his day or music in the background to help Zuko tune out his thoughts. But with Katara, it felt different. She felt… secure? Yes, she felt secure. 

Without meaning to, he stared at the girl across from him, her brows furrowed and her nose scrunched in concentration as she studied her menu. A piece of hair fell in her face, and if Zuko wasn’t worried about scaring her off, he would have reached over and moved it for her. Though she told him that she wouldn’t get scared off, right? He was more worried about telling her about his past, or his scar, which will absolutely come up eventually.

“What are you staring at?” she asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. He assumed she would have been mad that he caught her staring, but instead there was a smirk on her face.

“Just… you?” Zuko replied, giving her lopsided grin. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Katara replied. 

A beat.

“I wanted to say thank you,” Katara said, laying her menu down on the table.

“For what?” Zuko asked, placing his own menu on the table.

“Tonight,” Katara told him. “School’s been really rough, and I, don’t know, this was just really nice. Like… a bright star in a black sky. Was that too cheesy?”

“Just the right amount, I would say,” Zuko replied, reaching over and taking her hand in his. “If we’re being cheesy, thanks for coming to the bakery last week.”

Katara laughed. “Can I be honest?”

Zuko nodded.

“It was Toph who told me to go there,” Katara explained, grinning. “I was complaining about how there was nowhere near the hospital for me to get food and she  _ insisted  _ that I go to The Jasmine Dragon. Told me it would be worth it.”

“That cheeky Blind Bandit!” Zuko exclaimed, stifling a laugh. “Oh, she loves to meddle, doesn’t she!?”

“Gotta love her though,” Katara stated. “And now we know why.”

“Now we know,” Zuko repeated. 

They ended up spending close to two hours at the diner, not just eating, but telling stories about their lives, families, and friends. Zuko didn’t go into the deeper details of his past, but Katara was able to piece together some based on what he’s told her. And yet, she wanted to stay. 

As they walked hand in hand back to Katara’s apartment, she paused and looked up at Zuko.

“What?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“Just, this is the most fun I’ve had on a date in  _ years _ ,” Katara told him. “I really, really enjoyed tonight.”

“I really enjoyed tonight too,” Zuko replied, feeling the heat on his neck.

“So, can we do a second date?” Katara asked him, slowly raising on her tiptoes towards Zuko.

“And a third, and a fourth?” he added, her face slowly making its way towards his.

“Maybe even a fifth and sixth,” Katara stated.

He leaned towards her, letting their lips meet in the middle. Her lips were soft against his, and oddly enough he could taste the syrup from her pancakes, but Zuko didn’t mind: soft and sweet. 

And though he wanted to continue this kiss, deepen it so that she was pressed up against him, he did not. 

When they broke apart, Katara’s cheeks were red again, and she bit her lip as she looked at him.

“I’m hoping we can even make it to ten,” Zuko said, wrapping his arm around Katara’s shoulder, causing her to start giggling. 

So, they made their way back to Katara’s apartment, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, her arm wrapped around his waist, just two bright stars in a black sky.

* * *

Zuko and Katara did, in fact, make it to ten dates. Actually they made it to more than that before finally deciding they were “official” as Suki so put it one day a a month later.

By the beginning of February, Zuko had met all of Katara’s friends, though they already had Toph in common.

“Yes, you two, I knew exactly what I was doing when I sent Katara to The Jasmine Dragon,” Toph told them on night two weeks after their first date. 

They were all at Katara and Suki's apartment hanging out after a full week of work, homework, and classes.

“Listen, I knew you both, I wanted you to be happy, so bam,” Toph stated, clapping her hands together, “now you’re together.”

“Well, thanks for that,” Katara replied, snuggling up to Zuko on the couch. 

“Who knew Toph would be such a matchmaker,” Aang commented, poking Toph in the ribs.

“Don’t say that,” Sokka added, “it will go to her head, increase her ego.”

Slowly, Zuko began opening up to Katara about his past. His abusive father, how he got his scar, the loss of his mother, his sister and his uncle. She was patient, kind, and never once judged him for his past. Instead, she held his hand and kissed his forehead and told him he was brave. 

Katara told him she wouldn’t let him fall, but to be honest, he fell the second she walked into the bakery. And, really, Zuko wouldn’t have had it any other way. 


End file.
